One Direction Date With Harry One Shot
by Abigail Rose V
Summary: Wanted to give a shot at what i thought a date with Harry Styles would be like. Enjoy!


I smiled as I saw Harry glance in my direction for the eighth time that afternoon.

He obviously was making sure I would not disappear as I had the last three shows I had attended, and Harry had tried to approach me.

Every time, I evaded him, and I could see the frustration in his eyes as he watched me.

Let me back up a little, and tell you how I managed to find myself in such an interesting situation.

I became a One Direction fan about two years ago, and have had a crush on the curly-haired cutie, Harry Styles, from day one.

As soon as I could, I started attending every concert they gave that I could afford to go to.

I met them multiple times, to get autographs and then just to say hi.

Every chance I got, I would try to get close to them to say at least one word to each of them.

The last six months, I started noticing that they remembered me.

Their eyes would brighten when I approached them, and soon they greeted me by name when I would run into them.

Whenever they gave concerts where they weren't on a stage or anything, I would squeeze my way to the front so I had the best view.

Three shows ago, I noticed Harry Styles staring at me with his big brown eyes.

I met his gaze and smiled at him, and he smiled back.

After the show, I saw him making his way towards me, and I lost him the crowd of girls.

I repeated the same thing the next two shows, letting him get closer and closer before I would disappear.

This time, Harry seemed determined not to let that happen, as he edged in my direction a bit.

At the last song, I grinned slyly at him, turned, and walked away.

I could almost smell his frustration.

This time, though, I did not intend to run away as I had been.

I circled back around as soon as they finished their song, opposite of the side I had been standing on.

Much to my shock, Harry was already gone!

I scanned repeatedly for him, muttering to myself about where he could have got himself too.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist, and a warm body was pressed against my back.

" Looking for me?" the heavenly voice of Harry Styles right in my ear, his soft curls brushing the side of my face.

" Mmm-hmm." I replied, reaching up with my left hand and caressing his cheek.

" You know very well I have been chasing you the past few weeks." He said, taking my right hand in both of his. " I don't think I should be speaking to you for that."

I said nothing, just leaned my head back into his well-toned chest.

Harry was quiet for a moment, then he said, " May I take your number?"

I laughed a little, then removed my hands from under his hold, and wrote it down on some scrap paper.

He pocketed it, then said, " See ya soon!" and walked off.

I smiled to myself.

He would not have been so persistent had he not been really interested in me, and that is why I played to hard to get.

And I was not going to come easy to him even now; I wanted to know just how much he would take to get me.

So when I received the text that evening inviting me for dinner, I declined, saying I was too busy.

The very next day, he invited me out for lunch, but I canceled at the last moment.

He sounded desperate when he invited me for dinner that night, and I accepted.

I made it clear I would drive myself, so he gave me the address of the outlet we would be going too.

That evening, I made sure I arrived a few minutes early, and was not surprised to see him already there.

Much to my annoyance, so were a few other men who had been after me for months.

Somehow, they got wind of where I was going, and all four of them blocked me from going to Harry and started small talk.

I tried to brush them off, but they persisted.

Finally, Harry had had enough.

He pushed his way through the older men, and said possessively, his arm around my shoulders, " Back off guys, she's mine."

They stared, then turned away and left the restaurant.

I thanked him, and he said, " No problem."

Hand and hand, we waited to be seated, and then followed our waiter to our seats, only breaking our grip on one another when we sat down facing each other.

Chatting pleasantly, we ordered and had a nice meal, sharing laughs and swapping stories and just basically enjoying ourselves.

After we had dessert, Harry paid for the food and we left.

As we stood chatting outside the restaurant, Harry began edging closer to me.

Before I knew it, he had quickly pressed his lips against mine and we were kissing.

I kissed him back, and when we finally pulled apart, we were grinning.

" That was worth the wait." Harry said in satisfaction.

I fully agreed with him as we kissed again.

That was truly worth the wait.


End file.
